


The rooftops were made for us

by SkipperJones



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bob is supportive, Comfort, He doesnt really do much, Jameson is a jerk, M/M, Peter loses his job, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipperJones/pseuds/SkipperJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets fired from his job at the DBC and Wade if always there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rooftops were made for us

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am listening to Beastie Boys' 'An Open Letter to NYC' some SpideyPool happened.

Wade Wilson wasn't known for killing people. Deadpool, on the other hand made the majority of his money off of other people's deaths. There were some few people who saw no difference between Wade and Deadpool. One of them being Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man. You may be wondering where I'm going with this, and I am too, but skyscrapers will be involved.

Deadpool walked along the edge of the building, watching as Peter moved toward J. Jonah Jameson's office. Peter had worked at the DBC for a while now, and Jameson was a huge problem. Even for a boss, he was beyond bossy, and disrespected both Peter and Spider-Man. Deadpool had never been directly told NOT to kill Jameson, but he knew that Peter probably didn't want his boss to die, no matter how rude he was. Deadpool often watched just to make sure Peter wasn't being abused at work. Being a freelance mercenary, Deadpool was normally not completely occupied during the day. He found that protecting his boyfriend was an excellent use of his time, even if he didn't make as much money as he did when he spent more time killing. Peter was unaware of Wade's watchful eye during the day, but he did notice that Wade did seem a lot less trigger-happy and blood-thirsty when he came home. Peter had been (not so) subtly notifying Wade of his discomfort with killing, so he was incredibly joyful to find out Deadpool wasn't being as lethal as he had been in the past. Wade realized he had started to hold up a lovely conversation about the usefulness of hidden weapons with the yellow and white boxes, so he glanced over to where Peter was to check up on him. 

{Where's Peter!?}  
(He could be hurt!)

 

Wade looked around wildly, before noticing a blue-red blur swinging toward a tall skyscraper. Wade teleported his way to the web slinger, confused and worried.

"Petey? What's wrong?" Wade whispered as he sat down next to Peter, who was curled into a ball.  
"Don whana tal bout it." Peter mumbled.  
"Peter. Why aren't you at work?" Wade spoke more forcefully this time.  
"He fired me." Peter lifted his head up, eyes puffy and red from crying. (He took off his mask okay!?)  
"He's a dead man. Why the **** would he fire his best photographer?" Wade practically screamed, as he stood up.  
"I-I don't know! H-He just said that I wasn't a good fit for DBC anymore and told me to pick up my stuff tomorrow." Peter had shifted closer to Wade's feet.  
"That idiot. He didn't do anything to you, right?"  
"No. I'm fine. But, please don't kill him..." Peter said as he put on the Spidey mask.  
"Fine. I promise no killing, baby boy." Wade stated as he released his grip on the katanas attached to his back. He sat back down, and Peter put his head on Wade's chest. The younger boy had recently graduated from college, and had lived with Wade off and on through the years, due to required dorm residence, but now they shared the apartment full-time. Most of their mutual friends had originally thought they wouldn't make it past the first month. Then they doubted they'd make it past Peter's first year of college. After that, they slowly realized that the two boys (men?) were perfect for each other. Bob was, of course, very confident in Deadpool's relationship with Peter. Bob and Peter didn't hang out much without Deadpool, but when all three were present the two were good friends. Even through the hardships, Peter and Wade were together, and that's all that mattered to them.


End file.
